


Secret Love

by Mattias_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattias_Malfoy/pseuds/Mattias_Malfoy
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Secret Love

"Stop acting like I don't have feelings Potter! Because I do! I have plenty of them!" Draco yelled, pushing his tears down.

"About what?! I've never known anyone as cruel as you to have feelings. So tell me! What do you have feelings about?" Harry spat, trying not to show that he actually felt sorry for Draco.

"About **you**! For you..." Draco said, tears threatening to pour down his face.

"M-me?"

"Yes, you, Potter. I've been rude and 'cruel' to you because I've been afraid of my feelings. I try to be 'cool and chill' but when I see you and you look back at me...it messes with my emotions." Tears were now flooding Draco's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, most of my life I've been terrified of how I felt and questioning whether I'm wrong to be gay. But you don't have to pretend to like me back or anything...I know that I've done a lot of things to you in the past and you're obviously straight-"

Harry cut him off. "Excuse me! Obviously straight! I'll have you know that I am very much gay, thank you very much. I am also deeply offended." 

"Sorry, I-wait, what do you mean your gay?"

"I mean that I don't like girls, and that I'm in love with bloody Draco freaking Malfoy."

"W-wait..that's m-me..."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"No...I-I'm in love with you too but...I'm hard to keep track of and I tend to ruin things. In other words, I'm a very destructive person."

"I don't care." Harry pulled Draco into a kiss by his suit tie. Their tongues fought for dominance until the need for air became too much for them to bear. They separated and Draco looked at Harry, surprised. 

"Not bad Malfoy."

"Not so bad yourself Potter."

Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry laced Draco's fingers with his, and they walked hand in hand back to the school.


End file.
